Jolly Roger
by DoppelGangerSeven
Summary: Alguien llegará a cambiar y poner de cabeza las cosas, el más perjudicado será Killian Jones, pero quizás eso no le moleste tanto como pensó.
1. Chapter 1

Jolly Roger. El sitio favorito de los marinos en cuanto llegaban al puerto y desembarcaban su mercancía, porque allí se olvidaban de los problemas y podían tener la libertad que tanto ansiaban desde el momento que habían entrado en tierra firme.

Normalmente eran los capitanes de cada navío quienes tenían la preferencia en el cabaret. Sin embargo, había un capitán que supera al resto: Killian Jones. Él gozaba del privilegio de elegir con quién estar, y de que nadie estuviera con esa persona hasta su regreso. Eso incluía aprobar la _mercancía nueva_. Nadie podía tocar a los nuevos hasta que él lo aceptará o los _probar_á, dependía de la situación.

Todos los privilegios se los había ganado defendiendo a la dueña del cabaret y a su gente, junto con darles una cantidad no menor de dinero por todos los servicios. Es por eso que ahora que ingresaba lo esperaba Emma, la encargada del sitio, tenía la misma sonrisa que cuando se conocieron y él aclaró que ella no era su tipo. De eso ya tres años.

-Tenemos un chico nuevo-dijo con una sonrisa ladina- no es como los otros y a pesar de verse menor quiere probar que puede estar en este lugar.

-Entonces, no lo hagamos esperar-dijo conforme con la información.

Se movió por una compuerta que estaba junto a la barra. Se camuflaba con los colores del bar y era ideal para emergencias, como cuando una esposa celosa y molesta hacía escándalos porque había tenido a su marido entre las piernas. En esos casos él se ocultaba y Emma enfrentaba la situación, algo comprensible por una alta suma de dinero.

Cuando ingresó estaba Robin ayudando con la ropa del _nuevo_, pero al escuchar que ingresaba lo saludo con un gesto y los dejó solos.

-Tu nombre muchacho-dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

-Peter-susurro titubeante.

-Edad-preguntó caminando a una esquina para tomar un poco de ron.

-20-dijo siendo iluminado por la poca luz del lugar, sitio de paredes azules como el mar. Todo con un aspecto demasiado idílico, como un burdel.

-Tengo 32-dijo bebiendo su trago y mirándolo de pies a cabeza-soy el capitán Killian Jones.

-Un gusto señor-dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo. Killian se acercó y cuando puso una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho sintió que temblaba, tal vez no serviría para el puesto.

-Que te trae aquí, _niño_-dijo alejándose y sentándose en un cómodo sillón en el centro del lugar.

-Quiero ser parte del Jolly Roger y _satisfacerlo_, señor-solo con esas palabras y el tono suave de Peter, fue que Jones sintió su entrepierna reaccionar con fuerza.

-Muestra lo que vales-dijo al momento que tomaba un control remoto y daba inicio a la música. El chico estaba paralizado y durante el siguiente minuto en que las luces daban distintos tonos y formas al lugar, el capitán se dedicó a mirar hasta la última parte del muchacho. Definitivamente en más de un aspecto era sólo un niño.

Killian apagó la música y se puso de pie caminando a la puerta.

-Dame una buena razón para no enviarte a casa-dijo casi abriendo.

\- Mi madre está enferma y mi pequeña hermana, Wendy, la cuida, solo me tienen a mi, desde que _afortunadamente_, mi padre murió.

-¿Afortunadamente?- dijo alzando una ceja- Quizás cayó sobre un cuchillo estando borracho cuando quería golpearlas una vez más, cuando tu regresabas de buscar trabajo.

-Algo así…-murmuró bajando los hombros y con la culpa pintada en el rostro.

-Así sucedió, muchacho. Esos accidentes son demasiado _frecuentes_-al segundo siguiente abrió la puerta e hizo ingresar a Emma que estaba esperando afuera.

-¿Llegaron a acuerdo?-dijo la mujer sorprendida del problema entre las piernas de Killian y de que el muchacho estuviera paralizado delante de ellos.

-Sí. Trabajará a tiempo completo en la barra. Nadie puede tocarlo, tu eres su jefa y es mi protegido. Pagale la bolsa seis-dijo de forma firme y sorprendiendo ligeramente a la mujer-dile a Smythe que me vea en unos diez minutos en la barra, tengo algo que solucionar antes-se marchó de ahí sin dirigir la palabra a Peter.

-Bienvenido, Peter-dijo Emma con una sonrisa-te mostraré lo que debes hacer-dijo indicando que la siguiera.

Caminaron hasta la barra donde Robin limpiaba jarros y preparaba algunas bebidas.

-Robin, por favor enseña a Peter, es protegido y cualquier problema me lo dices.

-Sí, Emma-dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa y comenzando a instruir al muchacho, ya averiguaria qué hizo para que Killian no lo quisiera y lo pusiera a limpiar jarras.


	2. Chapter 2

Killian Jones. Sin preocupaciones más que cuál sería el próximo lugar a saquear, incluso que su embarcación llevará el mismo nombre que su burdel no representaba mayor problema. Se sentía poderoso al ser así.

Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que hace dos meses que había un chiquillo que no lograba sacarse de la cabeza: ojos verdes y cabello castaño, delgado y con sonrisa traviesa. A pesar de eso, era tímido y para su mala suerte, todo lo que era Peter lo excitaba.

Emma lo sabía ¡acaso no había algo que le pudiera esconder a esa mujer! Se sentía harto, porque ninguno de sus amantes lograba que sintiera algo tan excitante e íntimo como cuando intercambiaba un par de palabras con Peter. El muchacho era encantador y el favorito de todos en el burdel, nadie podía tratar de propasarse con él, porque si no estaba Killian había alguien más para ayudarlo.

Es por eso que todos se quedaron quietos cuando alguien se atrevió a piropear y golpear su trasero con una palmada. El muchacho se congeló en su lugar y en menos de 15 segundos Jones tenía sujeto por la camisa al sujeto.

-Te enseñare modales, aquí se pregunta antes de tocar y si tocas pagas.

-Ese muchacho me provocó. Además, el cliente siempre tiene la razón-dijo con una sonrisa llena de dientes negros y otros de oro.

-Lástima. Eso no aplica aquí-dijo estampando un puñetazo y dejándolo inconsciente.

-Chicos-dijo Emma dando dos aplausos-saquenlo y prohibida su entrada.

-Todos escuchen-dijo Killian subiendo a la barra-los chicos que sirven o preparan las bebidas son protegidos. El que vuelva a tocar, insultar o hacer cualquier cosa a ellos, ya sabe lo que pasará.

Ante el silencio frunció más el ceño y luego escuchó algunos sí de aprobación.Luego bajó y caminó fuera del burdel, donde caían un par de copos de nieve. Camino hasta el muelle que estaba a sólo una cuadra y se afirmó de una baranda, luego trato de calmarse respirando el frío aire de la tarde. Al menos estuvo sólo por unos quince minutos, luego la compañía logró alcanzarlo.

-Emma, no necesito tu sermón-dijo mirando el mar.

-En ningún caso lo tendrás-susurro mirando las olas y notando como la noche caía. Su vestido largo ondeaba al igual que su cabello-Sólo quiero contarte que hay alguien entre nosotros capaz de cambiar el clima con sus emociones. Te lo digo para que te cuides si vuelves pronto al mar.

-¿Quién es?-susurró sorprendido y girando a verla.

-Ni la persona sabe. Sólo lo he notado en las últimas dos semanas. Además, ¿cuándo habíamos visto nevar en Storybrooke?-le dio una sonrisa y se marchó.

Killian se quedó unos minutos más y sintió que lentamente se hacía realidad lo que la bruja le había dicho. Lo que le advirtió y el por qué le dio un amuleto que siempre llevaba atado en su muñeca derecha.

_Hace unos años su embarcación había quedado encallada en una isla semidesierta. Se decidió a que registraran el lugar, que si había nativos huyeran y si había algo que pudieran robar, lo hicieran. Sin embargo, jamás pensó encontrar a una bruja en medio de todo eso. Sus corsarios la habían apresado y dicho que era la única habitante del lugar._

_-No puedes hablar sobre lo que no ves-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de dientes negros y alzando las cejas en gesto orgulloso._

_-Déjenla-dijo haciendo que sus hombres la soltaran y ella pudiera estar de pie por sí misma, podría tener fácilmente 90 años._

_-Mi edad es superior a lo que crees y aún estaré aquí para cuando te hayas ido de la faz de la tierra._

_-Si cree que naufragaremos está equivocada-dijo rodeándola y analizando sus ropas, no le llegaba ni al hombro en estatura y solo llevaba trapos de colores encima._

_-Killian Jones, tengo un augurio y presagio para ti y Storybrooke-dijo sorprendiendo a todos._

_-¿Quién le dijo algo?_

_-Nadie ha hablado, tus hombres solo me tomaron y trajeron hasta aquí, no pedí explicaciones._

_-¿Cómo me conoces?_

_-Haz que nos dejen solos y te diré todo lo que quieras saber-dijo bajando su mirada a la arena y escuchando cómo daba las instrucciones, en cosa de segundos los piratas estaban lejos de ellos._

_-Habla-dijo mirándola de frente y notando cómo estiraba su mano hasta él, era una mano juvenil a diferencia de su rostro malgastado por los años y seguramente la sal en el aire de esa isla._

_-Las leyendas hablan del Capitán Jones, quien perderá una mano y el tick tack del reloj lo hará temblar ante un gran enemigo, el que algún día lo asesina-dijo mirando al mar con detención._

_-No es así, tengo mis dos manos y…_

_-Nadie es tan bueno ni tan malo. Incluso tú posees bondad y él posee maldad, puedes creer que no es así-susurró suave._

_-No entiendo lo que me dice-dijo molesto y por un momento pensando que eso era una pérdida de tiempo y quizás era mejor marcharse._

_-Morirás en dos años, una noche de tormenta de nieve en Storybrooke. Nadie podrá defenderte._

_-Miente-dijo sacando su daga, porque siempre que alguien presagiaba su muerte era mentira y terminaban muertos._

_-Toma-dijo mostrando una correa delgada de cuero negro, tenía una especie de piedra negra-esto te protegerá, siempre que lo lleves en la muñeca derecha y no te lo saques. Sin embargo, puedes entregarlo a alguien que esté al borde de la muerte y ni eso te salvará de tu destino._

_-No entiendo nada-dijo suave y tomando el amuleto para colocarlo en su muñeca._

_-Cuídate y el día que sientas la necesidad de entregar tu vida por alguien más, te darás cuenta de que las leyendas sobre el Capitán Jones no estaban tan equivocadas ni alejadas de la realidad-dijo riendo y él solo podía negar con la cabeza mientras intentaba abrochar el cuero en su brazo._

_-¿Realmente quiere que…?-giró a verla y no había nadie a metros de ahí, ni las pisadas en la arena._

_-¿Capitán?-dijo Smythe llegando a su lado-¿se encuentra bien?-sin saber estaba en uno de los bordes de su barco mirando el infinito mar._

_-Sí, sí-susurró extrañado de no recordar cómo llegó ahí y notando el amuleto amarrado en su brazo derecho._

En cualquier momento el destino se cumpliría y él no estaba listo para eso.


End file.
